


Introspection

by lames



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of cuddles, Love Confessions, POV Nott (Critical Role), Self-Loathing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lames/pseuds/lames
Summary: Caleb wants to be with Nott, but she doesn't understand why.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Introspection

Her ear twitched when Caleb’s breath fanned across it, and she cuddled closer to him instinctually. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her, a sleeping position she was still struggling to get used to. They had been sharing a bed for months, but lately he had been pressing kisses to the tips of her ears, and holding her closer than he ever had before. 

A flurry of emotions rushed through Nott’s head as she thought of what caused this change–a kiss. He had kissed her in a moment of passion after what happened in the Happy Fun Ball, which was incredibly not fun, and things had escalated from there. It only took a few days until the Mighty Nein insisted that the two of them talk things out, and when he approached her, Nott braced herself for rejection. She almost wanted him to call it a mistake, to admit that no human would ever want to be with a goblin, and when he just scooped her up and kissed her again she burst into tears. He wiped the tears off of her cheek, and called her beautiful, called her incredible, called her all these things that she wasn’t.

Nott only noticed she was crying when a tear landed on where Caleb’s arm supported her head. She turned to glance up at him, which made her start crying more. He was beautiful, with long eyelashes that reached to brush his freckle-covered cheeks, and scruff along his jaw that tickled when Nott kissed him. She let out a quiet sob, which made Caleb jerk awake. Nott turned over and pretended to be asleep, which Caleb didn’t fall for.

“Nott, wha–have you been crying?” he stammered out, his accent thicker due to sleep. Nott shook her head, and Caleb pulled her arm over to face him. “Yes you have, what’s wrong liebling?”

“It’s just... you’re so human, and I’m such a monster!” Nott was sobbing now, burying her head in her hands so he couldn’t see her. Caleb pulled her hands away from her face and held them tightly.

“You’re not a monster. You’re Nott the Brave, the beautiful woman I’m lucky enough to call mine,” he released her hands so he could cradle her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along her cheekbones. She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes and running across Caleb’s hands.

Caleb sat up and pulled Nott with him, bringing her into his lap while her legs hooked around his hips. Tears soaked his thin shirt when she buried her face in his chest, and she couldn’t help but be conscious of how ridiculous this must look. A human could never love a goblin, especially a human as beautiful as Caleb. As his hand gently rubbed her back, Nott thought about the look in Caleb’s eyes when he watched her cast Message for the first time, and the heartbreak in his voice when she narrowly escaped the blue dragon. She thought, for just a second, that maybe he loved her too, but she banished the thought with a shake of her head.

She didn’t know how long they sat there like that, Nott crying into his chest and Caleb gently stroking her, but it somehow felt like a millisecond and a lifetime all at once. With one last sniffle, she gathered the strength to pull away and look up into Caleb’s face. A bolt of fear struck her heart when she saw tears welling in his eyes, had her filthy claws hurt him? She looked at him, her eyes asking the question her voice wasn’t able to muster.

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” Caleb whispered, his voice deep and gentle. “I just wish, with every ounce of my being, that I could show you how beautiful you are. I-I love you.”

The sigh he let out was choked off with a sob.

“I love your collections, and the way you pick flowers, and the way you light up when you see something shiny. I love the way you care for me, and how you want me to succeed. I love the way your ears twitch when I touch them, or when you’re embarrassed, and I love the way your hand feels in mine. I love your teeth, and how they don’t seem as sharp when you smile. I love the green of your skin and the yellow of your eyes, and goddamn it, _I love you_ , Nott the Brave.” 

His shoulders dropped in relief, but his eyes stayed trained on hers. Nott didn’t have the words to respond, so she stretched up to kiss him and put her claws in that beautiful hair of his. He responded with desperation, his hands grabbing her hips like he needed her to survive. Nott could taste the tears that were still pouring down both of their faces, and she broke away from him to press their foreheads together. His breath was ragged and uneven but he moved one hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned into him, his touch giving her the strength to let a confession come to her lips.

“I love you too, Caleb Widogast.”


End file.
